ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 17
How Android 17 joined the Tourney Android 17 was originally a human named Lapis, and the youngest out of him and his twin sister Lazuli. The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 17 and Android 18. He is the first artificial human, out of him and his twin sister, designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a human being with both bio-mechanical and cybernetic enhancements. The bio-mechanical enhancements are organic substances patterned after human cells, which makes it possible for Cell to merge with the androids at a cellular level. Since they are human-based, they can become stronger if they train. Though they do not need to eat, they do need to hydrate. Also, their cells deteriorate slowly, so they age slowly too. After the Majin Buu crisis, Android 17 went to stop poachers from tormenting a snake and its babies. Just then, a living model named Cycloid Beta was sent to gather data on the androids created by Dr. Gero. How to unlock *Defeat Balore in Classic Mode with Android 18. *Play 800 matches For both methods, you must fight Android 17 at the Red Ribbon Base. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 975 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Android 17, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Android 18's younger brother, Android 17!" he will be seen left of Reki, right of Milinda, above Lore and below Tiffania. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Android 17 crosses his arms looking away. After the announcer calls his name Android 17 bursts energy as the camera zooms and does two punches and two kicks then says "Okay, come get me if you can." Special Moves Power Blitz (Neutral) Android 17 fires a strong energy wave from his left palm. Android Barrier (Side) Android 17 surrounds himself in an energy barrier capable of deflecting projectiles. Freedom Kick (Up) Android 17 flies up at the opponent and kicks them multiple times before stomping them downwards. Side Bridge (Down) Android 17 fires an swirling green Energy Disc that comes back to the user like a boomerang, before dissipating. Endgame (Hyper Smash) When the opponent attempts to attack, Android 17 says "It's all just a game" as he palm strikes the opponent's stomach before roundhouse kicking the opponent away, inflicting a great deal of damage. Now We're Playing For Keeps! (Final Smash) Android 17 says "Time to get serious!" as he delivers a right palm strike to the opponent's face. Then, he punches the opponent in the stomach and elbows them on the back. Finally, Android 17 reverse sweep kicks the opponent off the ground before kicking them away, inflicting a high amount of damage. Victory Animations #Android 17 soccer kicks, then does two jumping spin kicks and says "Work on your skills a little more!" #*Android 17 soccer kicks, then does two jumping spin kicks and says "Now nothing's in my way. Maybe I'll kill some humans for fun." (Gohan victories only) #*Android 17 soccer kicks, then does two jumping spin kicks and says "Heh, what's wrong? Nothing left to say, freak?" (Cell victories only) #Android 17 swings his right forearm right saying "Too bad, and you were so close too." #*Android 17 swings his right forearm right saying "What?! You're broken already?!" (Future Trunks victories only) On-Screen Appearance Android 17 flies to his point, brushes dust off his sleeves saying "You're bringing me down. I'll shut you up!" Special Quotes *You're a bit outdated. You're starting to collect dust! (When fighting Android 8 or Android 13) *Hmph, you're gonna be sorry you ever made me, old man. (When fighting Dr. Gero) *Whaaat? You again?! You don't learn! (When fighting Gohan) *This is great timing, I was bored. I'll play with you. (When fighting Future Trunks) *If you don't speak up... I WILL kill you! Understand? (When fighting Piccolo) *You think you're going to absorb me?! I think I'll shut that annoying mouth of yours instead! (When fighting Cell) Trivia *Android 17's rival is a living 3D-model named Cycloid Beta. *Android 17 shares his English voice actor with Hiei, Sylux, K9999, Emperor Pilaf, Android 13 and Garlic Jr.. *Android 17 shares his Japanese voice actor with Kurama's Yoko form, Kwame, Saki Amamiya and Trowa Barton (in all his Mobile Suits). *Android 17 shares his French voice actor with Guan Xing, Kaku, Himuro Gemma, Tina Ruth Belcher, Fire Lion and Zebra. *Android 17 shares his Arabic voice actor with Bandy Andy from the Hand-It-Overs, Kai Asano, Marcus Black and SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters